


T.E. Sullivan

by sidneycarter



Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [1]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, i cannot with EDGAR, im absolutely gutted lads, in times of great crisis we turn to fic so here we are, this is basically a terrible little drabble, with sergeant goodfellow and inspector sullivan being cute bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneycarter/pseuds/sidneycarter
Summary: Goodfellow finds out that Sullivan has a middle name.
Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036158
Kudos: 20





	T.E. Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. listen. i -- im not coping ok. since the tragic news was revealed that sullivan's official name according to the bbc is... edgar, i have been in an inconsolable state. 
> 
> i simply cannot call this man edgar. i cant do it. but i know i must make my peace with it somehow, and i have tried to do that with fic. i will accept a middle name, but if u catch me calling him thomas sullivan still in all of my fics then just go with it ok 
> 
> i cant call this man edg-- no. no i cant. i . no. 
> 
> its tommy to the end for me rip anyway hope u enjoy this trash love u babe xx

“I didn’t know you had a middle name, sir?” Sergeant Goodfellow hums in surprise. He’s holding the report for the Murray case, pointing to Sullivan’s swirly handwriting on the front. 

_T. E. Sullivan_

“Ah…” Sullivan visibly winces, “Yes, I do.” He busies himself by rearranging the ink stamps on his desk. 

Goodfellow pauses for a few moments, before realising the Inspector isn’t going to expand. He leans forward conspiratorially. “Go on, sir, you can tell me.” He whispers teasingly. 

Sullivan grits his teeth. He glares at the offending report in the Sergeant’s hand. Blasted thing. 

“It’s, er… Edgar.” He confesses, the tips of his ears going red. 

“Oh!” Goodfellow hums, raising his eyebrows. “That’s not… I didn’t expect that. It’s not all that bad, though, is it? Thomas Edgar Sullivan… quite a nice ring to it, that!” 

“Hm,” Sullivan says half-heartedly, desperately wishing for this conversation to end. While he’s admiring of Goodfellow’s attempts at soothing him over, the burning pain of a thousand suns grates against his ears every time he hears that dratted name. 

“Mine’s Robert,” Goodfellow continues, seemingly oblivious to Sullivan’s torment as he heads for the door, “After my mum’s brother.” 

“Well that’s… that’s very nice, Sergeant.” Sullivan hopes that’s an appropriate response. He avoids partaking in middle-name-discussions for obvious reasons. 

“Thank you, sir,” Goodfellow beams, “I’ve always been quite fond of it myself.” 

“Sergeant could you—“ Sullivan starts just before Goodfellow ducks out of the door.

“Yes, sir?”

“Keep this to yourself, would you? It’s rather…” Sullivan trails off, waving his hand vaguely in the air. 

The Sergeant grins in understanding and taps the side of his nose, adding a wink for good measure. “Won’t breathe a word, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> edgar. 
> 
> edgar. 
> 
> heartbroken. 
> 
> this has obviously not been proof read as i am in distress 
> 
> (on a serious note tho im sorry if anyone actually likes him being called edgar!!! or if u yourself are called edgar lol i actually dont mind it as much as im making out as a name in general but i just,,, cannot with sullivan being called that its jsut not.... hes always a thomas to me... anyway love to u )


End file.
